Master and Slave
by Corrupted Lyrics
Summary: I stink at summaries and stuff. xP Just read it. It's quite interesting, if I do say so myself. XD And review.
1. Capture

Well, hallo there, everyone. =D This be Corrupted Lyrics, but you can call me Cor. :D Now then… Just to explain a bit about this story. Eh, the pairing is Kai/OC, when the two are around sixteen. No reason for them to be older, I just felt like it. XD In this story, Kai is depicted as the usual upright boy who does not show his feelings (which is why we all love him dearly), and he lives in his manor with his Grandfather, who is a Governor of some sort. :D My OC [original character] is depicted as a girl… Duh. ;D She's the same age as Kai, and she's forever trying to escape the hell she lives in; being a servant in the Hiwatari manor. u_u Escaping from punishments and stuff, Kai finds himself feeling protective towards her. :o! Dun dun dun. XD Anyway.. Just read. And review. PLEASE review.. It inspires me a lot. Thank you! ^_^

Disclaimer: Kai, most unfortunately, does not belong to me. I do not own him. Poo. o_o

---- Start Chapter 

**Chapter One**

**Capture**

"Get her!" The yell reached the ears of one sixteen-year-old girl, who dodged a woman walking her dog, merely running faster. "Stop that girl!" One man made a half-hearted snatch at her, and without thinking, she snarled and sank her teeth into his hand. With a strangled cry, the man wrenched his hand away, and she was off in a flash, dark raven hair flying out behind her. Skidding to a stop outside a bakery, she panted, eyes flicking wildly around. Where to hide? Eyes falling upon a deserted alleyway, she dodged inside, lips twisting into a grimace as rats scurried around her ankles. Pressing herself against the grimy wall, she was thankful for a minute that she had been forced into the tight black gown; it made her less easy to see, and the smaller she was, the better. As the sounds of chase faded away, her eyes closed, and she let out a breath of relief. However, that breath turned into a scream as someone pressed himself against her, quickly smothering the yell as his hand clamped over her mouth. 

"Boo," he whispered into her ear, and she gave a muffled hiss. Impassively, the other moved back a few paces, although one hand flew to grab her wrist in a tight grip. "You're not going anywhere." 

Biting back the long string of curses she desperately wanted to send to her captor, she tugged and pulled at her arm while her other hand had balled into a fist, punching any bit of him that she could see, which wasn't much. His free hand came out of the gloom and grabbed her punching fist. Hauling her out into the open, he gave her an icy stare. 

"I shall escort you home, Chiara," he growled, dragging her back the way she came. Chiara glared at his back (and at every person in the busy market), rippled smoothly with taut muscles under that tight black vest. She could conjure up a perfectly realistic of what his face looked like right now, without having to look at it. Those two piercing mauve eyes… Were they mauve? Sometimes they would change, slightly lighter, or darkening to an almost black. And they would be dark right now, his mood dark as well. The shark-fin stripes on his cheeks would be smooth as his lips stayed in that deadpan expression he wore. His slate gray hair would be swept casually into his eyes right now, hiding the feelings he currently felt. A snarl rose from her throat. 

"Kai Hiwatari," she spat out, fiercely yanking at her arm, almost tripping over the hem of her dress as she was tugged along. He was silent, merely quickening his pace. Five burly men greeted him as he left the noisy and busy market, making his way into the cooler parts of the city, the houses getting larger and more fancy with each minute. None of this impressed the girl dubbed Chiara, as she was fighting all the time to be let go. On a sudden impulse, she leaned over and bit his shoulder, growling savagely. 

Kai stopped. He gave no indication if it hurt or not, merely staring down at her. Wrenching his bare shoulder away from her, he inspected the wound with mild interest. She had broken the skin, and drops of blood soon pooled. His grip on her arm did not loosen as he gazed coolly at her. She flinched slightly, looking away as his eyes bored into hers. 

"What?" she snapped, looking anywhere but at him; her eyes settled on a flower, and she gazed at that. 

"Don't make me hurt you. Because I really don't want to." 

Her struggles stopped abruptly, and her face lifted to stare back, although not in hatred… in confusion. "What does that mean?" she questioned. _Did he care? But he was Kai. Kai didn't care. _

He gave her no answer, beginning to walk again, his grasp upon her arm loosening, but Chiara did not run. She followed obediently, her mind a torrent of questions, her heart a torrent of hopes. Her gaze was downcast, only looking up as they reached the gate of an extremely large manor. 

"Young master, you have captured the girl," greeted one man, opening the gate for Kai, inclining his head in a small bow. Kai ignored him, stepping into the handsome front grounds of the house. A large fountain, done in the figure of a single running stag, had water spewing from its open mouth. The water foamed and bubbled at its marble lips, streaking down its poised hooves to the round marble 'pit'. 

This was the only part of the house she loved, apart from the grand gardens in the back. Captured in the beauty of the stag, she was lost for a minute within her imagination. The stag had come alive, and was bounding towards her. It gave her a hoof, which was wrapped around her waist. "Come on," came its voice; undecidedly snappy. She blinked, and the stag vanished, only to be replaced by the indifferent face of Kai, his arm around her waist. It lingered there for a second before he pushed her in front of him, a hand pressing lightly upon her back as he guided her forward. She scowled, arms crossed as she faced the heavy oak doors. Ugh. Prison. 

Moving up past her, Kai kicked the door three times. In a matter of seconds, the door flew open, and a bustling maid hauled Chiara in with a little simper of, "Oh Master Kai, you really shouldn't kick the door, it leaves such a nasty mark, and young missy, _where _have you been?" She rapped the teenager girl over the head with a soup ladle; how come Chiara had not noticed that? She flinched, then straightened; she would not show weakness. As the wooden ladle descended again, her eyes snapped shut. The blow did not come. Slowly, her lids slid open, and for the second time that day, she was struck dumb. Kai had grabbed the spoon, and shoved it back towards the maid. 

"Don't," he said simply, before grabbing Chiara's wrist and tugging her off again. The maid was apparently struck dumb as well, staring blankly after them. 

Again, her mind rammed her with questions, and so she was lost as he pulled her along the confusing hallways and through doors containing such and such. She did not need to see where she was going. So many times had she walked through this manor, she knew it by heart. Not that she could walk freely though. Pushing the questions out of her head, she let herself wander towards the past. 

_"Any young girls you have?" snapped the brawny man, grabbing the wrist of a woman. _

_"No," she sobbed, eyes flicking wildly around. "Please, where are you taking my Chiara?" _

_"The Governor Hiwatari requests them," the man informed her shortly. "He is looking for a personal servant for his young grandson." _

_The mother stared, horrorstruck. "She is only thirteen, please, not my Chiara…" The woman's pleas were ignored as another man entered the room. From one dark corner, he grabbed the neck of a teen; Chiara. _

_"Mom!" she screamed. "Dad, don't let them take me!" _

_Straining against the two men gripping his arms, her father could only look on helplessly. "Chiara! Be strong…" _

"Get in." 

"What?" Lost within her memories, she blinked up at Kai. 

"Get in," he repeated, pushing her towards a door. She went, expecting some dungeon-looking place, and was rather surprised to find herself opening the door to a bathroom. Glancing towards Kai, a brow was raised. 

"Wash yourself, get changed, my room," he said irritably, striding away. She stared blankly. She had been prepared for a severe beating. Perhaps that'll come later. Knowing Kai's grandfather, and haven spoken to some of the older servants, she knew what they did to the run-away. Chain her to a board. Whip her until she screams. If she doesn't make a sound, then grab your dagger. Give her few slashes to the stomach; not enough to kill. Just enough to remind her what the penalties are for running away. If she coughs up blood, you know you're done your job. If her eyes roll and she is still strong enough to curse, then jab her a few times in the fingers. In the finger pads, mind you, where it leads straight to the heart. Do that with needles, wounds so small that nothing could be done, yet pain so strong that one would thrash upon the ground, screaming. 

Chiara flinched heavily, eyes watering. Forcing these grotesque thoughts away, she slipped within the washroom. Turning, she locked the door with a satisfactory little _click._ Dark eyes flicked around the bathroom. As much as she hated being in here, she did have to appreciate getting the high-class stuff. Peeling off her ripped gown, she tossed that to one side, and peered into the large bathtub; almost like a mini pool as deep and wide as it was. Finding that there was already water inside, she stepped gingerly onto the marble stairs before submerging herself fully. Ah… Warm water. She stayed underwater for a few seconds before coming up for a breath of air, shaking wet strands of black hair away from her eyes. 

The door flew open, and she jerked in surprise, her first thought to scream. And scream she did. With a shriek of shock, she acted upon her second thought; hide. Ducking down until only her eyes were showing, she glared towards the figure framed in light from the hall. Kai. 

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she spluttered, rising slightly and making sure he could see nothing but her head. 

Eyes fixed on the ceiling; he took a breath before speaking. "Lock it firmly next time. What's taking you so long?" 

She was about to rise and punch his nose off before remembering her current position. "I'll. Be. There," she said between gritted teeth. Kai nodded, snorting as he left, still looking up. Chiara let out a breath, and listened carefully. Silence greeted her ears. Sure he had left, she relaxed slightly before getting out of the tub; he would be expecting her. 

Outside, Kai was leaning upon the door, which he had locked himself. Eyes were squeezed shut. He had expected her done. Oops. Dark eyes flew open again as he heard sounds within the bathroom. Quietly, he slipped away towards his own room, fists clenched. 

---- End Chapter

Oh, a cliffhanger! ... Well, sort of. XD What does Kai want with Chiara? Will it be to punish her? To lecture her? Oh dear. o_o Just wait and see. =D Review, please! Please, please, pleeeease.. I'll do a dance. *dances for reviews* 


	2. Lectures

Well, hello there, kids. o_o Eh, school's started, and grade eight is such a bother. u_u Expect little updates as I'm hardly getting ay time on the net. ;-; Anyway, I'll be writing the chapters on and off the computer, and they'll probably be put up every weekend or so. So… =D 

Oh, and thanks for the reviews! =3 Feel free to make suggestions too, and you can flame, I guess, but hopefully you won't. e_e I've got a clean no-flame record (I've written other stories before), and I want to keep it that way. =D If you need to blow up at me, do it nicely… o_o 

And you MUST review… PLEASE!!!!! o_o If you do, I'll do the hula for you! *does the hula*

**Chapter 2**

**Lectures**

"Hey, Chiara, come here…" coaxed the honeyed voice of a 'high-class' person, reaching out for her arm. Chiara snarled quietly towards him, muttered something about seeing Kai, and quickened her steps as she made her way through the puzzling corridors. Why the heck did this manor have to be so big? Her head inclined every now and then as the 'higher-class' people passed her, her hand lifting to rub her opposite arm uncomfortably. She had dressed plainly, finding a light periwinkle gown in the bathroom. She had assumed that they were for her, so she donned them. After all, no one would care if a gown went missing; it wasn't as if Kai's grandfather didn't have enough money to get a new one.

Five minutes later, she was knocking on the grand oaken doors that lead to Kai's room. Timidly pushing them open, dark eyes flicked around as she frowned. It seemed empty. She snorted quietly, shuffling inside, her steps small and unsure. She shut the door with a small click, gazing longing towards the large-scale bed in the corner, the soft blankets beckoning her. Wanting desperately to collapse onto something warm and cozy, she gave an involuntary twitch. Glancing around again, she strode quickly towards the bed, and hesitatingly laid a hand upon the covers. It was soft. Oh, so soft. There was something wrong about a servant lying upon a master's bed, but she was too tired to figure this out. Heck, she wanted to sit. To feel the warmth of the blanket surrounding her tired, aching body. 

"Sleepy?" 

Chiara let out a sharp breath, whipping around to face Kai, his arms crossed as he gazed evenly at her. The look on his face was hard to explain. Amusement. Maybe irritation. She stepped away from his bed, eyes fixed on some point above his head as she gave her answer. 

"… No," she said quietly, lowering her gaze to stare at her feet. She heard his footsteps, and could only assume that he was moving forward. She didn't look up, only recoiling slightly as he lifted her chin. Holding his gaze for only a few seconds, she looked up for inspiration. 

"You're late," he said, letting her go as he crossed towards his bed. Chiara watched him settle down into a sitting position with a twang of slight jealousy. She remained standing, dark eyes now fixed on the foot of his bed. 

"You've been here for around three years." His voice floated quietly over to touch her ears. She put on her indifferent face, the face she used when she didn't want to listen, but had no choice. She was quite familiar with this expression; eyes unfocused, face slack. She did not want to be here. She did not want to stand. She wanted to relax. But of course, to be a servant the house of a master, you didn't do anything unless asked to – no, unless _ordered_ to. Chiara let out a soft sigh, bringing herself back to reality as she listened dully. 

"And this is the first time you've attempted escape," he continued tonelessly. It was as if he had it all memorized. And perhaps he did. "You know the punishment, and you know what's coming for you." Mauve eyes – but they looked cinnamon at the moment – flickered to watch her face as it tightened slightly. His face was wiped blank from emotions. Like Chiara, he had long ago taught himself the face of indifference… the face of mild interest. Kai let a hand pass over his left arm, fingers gently touching his vivid tattoo of the Phoenix. 

From the corner of her eyes, Chiara caught his movement and instinctively looked over. She had never really gotten a good look at his arm. And that phoenix was pretty. Beautiful even. She couldn't deny that. It traveled down the length of his arm to curl around his elbow. A Phoenix of blazing colors, it weaves its tail feathers around his forearm. Bright scarlet colors slashed with crimson, gold and orange merging in among the swirl of fiery hues. The bronze beak of the tattoo was opened in a vicious snarl of silence, its wings spread in a blanket of burning death. Chiara stared openly at his arm as he went on in a tone devoid of emotion, willing herself not to think about the coming pain. 

"It won't hurt that much – " 

_Take the blade and pierce the stomach._

"Because it's your first time trying to escape – " 

_Twist the knife a bit – make her bleed. _

"And Grandfather is generally impressed by you – " 

She shook her head fiercely, eyes snapping shut. "Stop it," she hissed to herself, unaware that she had spoken out loud. The abrupt stop in the monotonous tone caused her to glance towards Kai, whose eyes had narrowed slightly as a light frown tugged upon his lips. 

"Sorry," she muttered, eyes fixed once again upon her feet as her fingers fidgeted with one of her sleeves. 

Kai watched her. He had watched her a lot over the past three years. She was unlike any of the other servants within the giant manor, unlike the other girls who cowered and simpered when he walked by. From the day Chiara had arrived until this very moment, she had always been brazen. She had always spoken her mind. If she didn't like something, she'd snarl and say so. Allowing silence to swallow the room, Kai let his mind wander, knowing that this silence would not bother Chiara. 

-Flashback- 

_He walked quietly through the halls, icy eyes fixed upon the door that he had to enter. Upon reaching his destination, he lifted a hand to knock thrice before entering. Noiselessly closing the door, he turned to face what awaited him. First, his eyes moved to his grandfather, sitting behind his oaken desk, looking impressively solemn as usual. With a nod to greet him, he turned his gaze to the girl. Two men were holding her arms as she fought to break free. It was a silent struggle; she made no sound as she tugged desperately at her arms. Lurid hair of silky black framed her face. Straight under normal circumstances, they were now hanging in limp locks, tangled and slightly curled at the ends. Covered in bruises, it was clear to anyone that she had not come quietly. Dried blood caked above her right eye, and fresh blood was dripping steadily from a wound over her neckline. Her clothes were white, although they were now dusty and dirty, patches of muck evident on her pant-legs. Her dark chocolate eyes flicked to stare pleadingly towards Kai. He stared blankly back. She was his age, perhaps younger. His grandfather's voice reached his ears, and he turned his back upon the girl. _

_"Kai, I am well aware of the fact that you dismissed your former slave," his grandfather said, his voice a deep tone of reason. Fingers laced, his chin was placed delicately upon them as he gazed towards the ceiling. A true aristocrat. _

_"Servant," Kai said quietly. His grandfather looked up sharply. _

_"What's that?" _

_Kai repeated the word, muscular arms folding across his chiseled chest. "Servant. Not slave." _

_"Kai, do not argue these things with me," said the elder severely. "I did not bring you down to chatter." _

_"Yes, Grandfather." Flat voice was issued towards his grandsire. Casually, he turned his gaze towards the girl again, who was gazing towards him. "May I take a guess that it involves giving her to me?" The girl's eyes narrowed slightly. Obviously, she did not understand. _

_His grandfather gave him a sickly smile. "Yes, Kai. She is to be handed over to you." Kai was still staring at the other thirteen year old. The confusion on her face had melted into fear. _

_"Mhm," Kai answered dully, barely listening as his grandfather went on. _

_"If she escapes, it is your duty to bring her back. I trust you know what the punishments are?" _

_"Uh huh." _

_The monarch of the house gave a nod of approval. "Good," he said, waving an arm towards the girl and then the door. "Out you go." _

_Kai wordlessly turned and relieved the guards of their burden – the girl. Gripping her upper arm in a tight grasp, he headed for the door. The bedraggled female only stumbled after him. Only until they were sufficiently far away, did Kai let her go. She stood silently, rubbing her arms. _

_With his back turned towards her, he shot a question at her. "What's your name?" _

_"Chiara," she said quietly. "You can call me Chi." _

_"I only asked your name. Nothing else was needed." Turning around, his arms were once again crossed over his chest. He let his gaze wander up and down her bruised form. _

_Her eyes flashed back at him as she shot back with, "I didn't grow up being a servant, and I'll speak however I want." _

_She was feisty, Kai mused silently, mildly surprised. His face betrayed nothing of his feelings, nor did his voice, which remained monotonous. "You are one now. Learn the rules." _

_She opened her mouth to retaliate, and he placed two fingers upon her lips. "Shut up," he said simply. "I'm not done." _

_Chiara swatted his hand away quickly, eyes dark and mistrusting. _

_"I'm not going to hurt you. Shut up, obey the rules, and you'll be fine." His second surprise came when she quirked a weak smile and punched him arm gently. _

_"I don't obey the rules, honey." _

_Bold as brass. His steady gaze did not flicker as he raised a hand and grabbed her wrist instinctively. She began to protest, when he again, placed two fingers upon her lips. _

_"You _will_ obey the rules, because you live longer that way… Sweetheart." _

-End Flashback- 

He let out a small snort. Over the three years, Chiara had certainly listened to him… most of the times. Kai brushed varying shades of azure bangs from his face. There had been a time when she stubbornly went against his wishes, and at the time he had been in a rather bad mood. And so he struck her, backhanding her across one cheek. She had swayed for a minute, as if stunned, before leaping upon him and landing a punch to his stomach. It hadn't hurt, really, but all the same, Kai wasn't invincible. He had just grabbed the back of her neck as he fell onto his back, and pinched. Chiara had let out a faint gasp, before going limp and collapsing upon him. It was common knowledge that the neck was delicate, and Kai knew it well. He had lifted her and dumped her unceremoniously upon his bed, letting her recover on her own time as he sat by and observed. As soon as she had risen, up went her fist, and down went her punch as it connected with his face. The bruise didn't fade until a week later. Bringing himself back to reality, he mentally shook his head. 

"I've changed my mind," he said abruptly, locking eyes with her. 

Chiara held his stare for three seconds before gazing away. Kai gave one the feeling of being caged, his eyes boring into one's mind. It was unnerving. 

"Changed your mind?" she questioned, toying with a lock of hair. 

"You are not to be punished, merely to give me a full apology. Because I've wasted an entire afternoon chasing after you," he added as she opened her mouth. 

Unable to stop herself, she blurted out, "You're not the only person in this house, and it wasn't as if you _had _to chase me, someone else could've done it!" She flinched automatically as Kai walked three quick steps towards her. Fully expecting to be knocked down, she was surprised when he flung his tattooed arm around her waist and pulled her close. Noses almost touching, his next words were spoken in a low whisper. 

"But I _am_ the only person in this manor who is not so… perverted." 

With a small squeaky gasp, she punched his side half-heartedly. Her face was decidedly hot, and she knew she was flushing. She was half freaked that she could've been raped, and half delirious because she was pressed up against Kai's chest… And all she had on was a gown. She flailed, shaking her head as she struggled to get away. 

He let her go with a light smirk, deadpan face betraying his feelings of deep amusement. 

Giving him a nervous chuckle, Chiara rushed towards the door. 

"Expect the apology by tomorrow…" 

**e n d c h a p t e r**

And the end of another chapter! :o So… How did you like it?! Was it good? Bad? I thought it was a bit rushed… But I'm so impatient. u_u Anyway, you've GOT to review. o_o Please! Reviews are my life… *gets on her knees and dances for reviews* =D 


	3. Apologies and Information

*munches on sugar cookies* Thanks, Yin. =D And I'm trying to make these things long enough, they seemed pretty long when I typed them up on Microsoft… o_o; And thanks to all who reviewed. D Reviews are my life, you know… Really, I live off of them. When people review, it tells me that you guys like my story enough to tell me so. =D So thanks to all who reviewed! And for everyone else? REVIEW OR ELSE! =| *dishes out pizza* 

**s t a r t c h a p t e r **

**Chapter 3 **

**Apologies and Information **

She was in a forest – a pretty forest, full of forest sounds. Luscious in color, the dark and light greens blending to create the perfect leafy canopy above her… And the rich browns and blacks set the tall, elegant tree trunks around her. And beneath her feet, there was no undergrowth, merely a carpet of soft earthy loam. Her footsteps were almost silent. The sunlight filtered through the awning in rays to illuminate patches of earth, here and there. Cheerful sounds of birds chirping greeted her ears, the fresh smell of Nature touched her nose, and the beautiful scene in front of her rewarded her eyes. Lips curving into a smile – a rare, treasured smile – she moved forward, marveling at how the natural carpet muffled her steps. 

Now she was standing on a cliff. She could see the whole forest stretching across the world, as far as the eye could see. Someone's hand descended lightly on her shoulder. She knew she should panic, but the peaceful air ground out the fear in her. The hand shook her shoulder, but she didn't turn around… She wanted to gaze out at the calm forest below her. She was shaken again, more roughly. Her eyes closed as she tried to yell 'Stop!'… The words wouldn't come, and she thrashed until she lost her balance. Her eyes flew open as she… Rolled off the bed? 

"Oh!" Chiara gasped, entangled in her blankets. She gave a startled noise, somewhere between a shout and a squeal. No forest. No cliff. It was just a dream. She was right here, on the floor of her room, on the third floor of the Hiwatari manor. She blinked unseeingly towards the person who had disturbed her sleep, her mind still lost in her dream. 

The young woman gazing back at her was around her age, a couple of years older. Slick sun-kissed hair slid down her back in a curtain of gold. Her hands were placed upon her hips, and she was dressed in the mandatory clothes given to a female servant – plain, black gown. Behind flaxen bangs, two eyes of cerulean twinkled in merriment as her full rose-tinted lips opened to let out a warm laugh. 

"Why, Chiara, you must've been having a nice dream – you didn't want to wake up!" 

Fully awake now, Chiara scrambled to her feet, kicking her blankets away. Half-tripping over her nightgown, she threw a hug upon the older girl. 

"Ceramina," she cried, "I haven't seen you for three weeks, and I thought they dismissed you!" She let go, and stepped back to give a laugh of her own; she was almost surprised at the sound, for she laughed so little these days, and smiled even less. And she laughed again, just because she liked the feeling of happiness. 

"Dismissed me?" Ceramina repeated with a little mock-gasp. "Oh, Chi, you are so… So… Never mind, I can't think of the word at the moment. I was just sent away for a while to recover my health." Her ocean-hued eyes noticed the look of puzzlement over her younger friend's eyes, and added, "I developed a bad cough and Governor Hiwatari requested that I go somewhere less urban. Fresh air, you know." 

"Oh…" The happy balloon within her stomach had deflated a bit at the mention of Kai's grandfather. She pushed those thoughts away for the time being, and plastered a grin over her face. "So, what're you doing here?" 

Ceramina gave her a strange look, moving to automatically fold Chiara's rumpled blankets. "Were you not informed, my friend?" She placed the folded sheets upon the bed, and smoothed the covers as the sixteen-year-old shook her head mutely. "In an effort to get Master Kai to lighten up a bit, the Governor has organized a… A…" The golden-haired young woman stopped there, seating herself upon the bed and apparently thinking hard. 

Chiara waited impatiently. Now, as she remembered, Ceramina always had a problem with words. And she was the soft type, never arguing with the higher class, or making a scene. Just the opposite of Chiara, but that's why the two became best friends. Like a south magnet to a north, opposites attract, right? She grabbed her servant wear, giving the blonde a shake of the arm as she pressed, "A what? A _what_?" 

"An outing, that's the word!" A smile exploded across Ceramina's features. "A sort of picnic thing, and it'll be an all-day event too! Oh Chiara, what's the matter?" she said worriedly, for the raven-haired girl had just scowled and flung her black gown upon the floor. "Chiara," Ceramina frowned, picking up the dress and laying it carefully to one side. 

"A picnic. A picnic!" Chiara's voice was rising steadily, increasing to a shout. "And I suppose I have to go, well that's great! Just another chance to humiliate myself! People will walk by and see me, and they'll think I'm some lazy ass who couldn't get a job so I came here to work as a stupid _slave_!" The last word was bellowed with such force that her friend cringed visibly. 

Without another word, Chiara began to change, hurling her nightwear to one side and savagely pulling her gown on. Ceramina stared at the carpeted floor, her slim fingers fidgeting with the edge of her own dress. 

"Chiara," she began, but was cut off as the girl growled, "I'm going. Kai needs his apology." With those last words, she hurried from the room, angrily kicking the door open and slamming it shut. Left alone, the blonde could only gaze helplessly at the door. 

If one was near enough, they could've heard her whisper, "Oh, Chiara, why can't you just accept things?" 

**-Meanwhile-**

With his arms crossed behind his head, Kai lay prone upon his bed, in his room. Wearing nothing but the navy cargo pants, the sixteen-year-old stared blankly at his ceiling. Chiseled chest rose and fell steadily as he breathed, allowing his mind to wander aimlessly. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular, and the only reason he wasn't up and about was because he had nothing better to do. He was bored. Rolling over onto his stomach, he blew up, watching a lock of cerulean blue flop half-heartedly to the side. He blew again, and the lock of hair rose slightly upon his breath, and then fell to tickle his nose as he breathed in. Although it was probably only five minutes, he seemed to lie there for hours, until his silent reveries were interrupted by three, sharp knocks upon the door. 

He sat up, one knee drawn up to his chest. Another few knocks rapped the door, and he snapped impatiently, "Quit your knocking and come in." 

The door opened hesitatingly, and Chiara's head poked in. She let out a sharp squeak, and pulled her head back. Her voice drifted in through the half-open door. 

"Um, I'll wait." 

Chuckling humorlessly, Kai pulled a shirt roughly over his chest, and then leaned back on his hands. "I'm done, what do you want?" 

She peeped cautiously around the door. Rather pink around her cheeks, she shuffled forward. "I'm here to give an apology," she muttered, rocking back and forth on her heels as she stared at her hands. 

Kai allowed a few seconds of silence to pass between the two. "Look up when you speak, stop muttering, and stand still." He gave a small nod as she obeyed, causing his blue-gray bangs to shiver across his visage. More silence passed, until Chiara pulled forth the courage to speak. 

"I'm sorry you had to spend your free time chasing after me and I'm very thankful, and I won't try to escape again, and I'm sorry," she said dully, looking into his face. His mauve optics gazed into her own until her eyes watered slightly and she looked down. 

"Yes you will." 

Chiara frowned slightly, eyes flicking up sharply. "What? I mean, pardon?" 

Kai shrugged, a half-hearted gesture, one shoulder lifting an inch, and then falling to its usual state. "You will try to escape again. You don't like it here. You want to get out." 

The girl remained silent. She did want to get out, to be free, but hell will freeze over before that happens. Besides, one guard had hinted that if she tried to get out again, her family would be killed. Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes; she missed her mother. How was her father doing? Were they well? Did they miss her? Swallowing a sob, she continued to stare at Kai, willing herself not to cry. She would not show weakness. She failed miserably as tears made their way down her cheeks. She let out a soft, choking sob, crumbling to the ground. Hugging herself, she bit the edge of her dress in an effort to stop crying in front of her master. 

Kai watched her impassively, yet his heart went out to her, this lost sixteen-year-old, who had been torn from her parents at so young an age, who had braved three years alone, who cried to sleep and who woke to harsh insults and work. He wanted to comfort her. She was to be pitied, that was to be sure. He watched the way her shoulders shook as she tried to stem the flow of tears. Ah, he was getting soft; he wasn't even punishing the other servants anymore. This wasn't good. He was supposed to be the icy grandson who didn't care for anyone. Oh well. Devoid of emotion, he grabbed his pillow and squatted down in front of her, allowing his bangs to drift forward to hide the sympathy in his eyes. He held out the object towards her, and she accepted it without hesitation, burying her face within its softness as she bawled. She wanted her mother. She wanted her mother so badly. 

Fifteen minutes later, Chiara was sitting upon Kai's bed, hiccupping now and then as she received more information about the outing. She clung to the pillow tightly, as if the world would disappear if she let go. Tearstained face was wiped upon the edge of the object as she took deep breaths. 

"I've decided to bring you along, because you want to get out so much." He paused to watch the sudden smile fly across the girl's face. "And your friend, what's her name? Ceramina," he went on without waiting for an answer. "And Ray." The smile upon Chiara's face promptly melted into a look of puzzlement, the frown upon her lips a thoughtful one. 

"Ray?" she repeated wonderingly. 

"Don't question me, Chiara," he said automatically, adding, "Ray, he's a friend." 

"He's some rich kid of some other rich Governor," Kai said matter-of-factly, rubbing an arm. His eyes roved from her face to blink dully at his tattoo. Letting a finger slide down the beauteous piece of art, he regained his composure and said, "Grandfather approves of him. A real… _'Lady's man'_," he imitated flatly, a brow rising skeptically as Chiara let out a tiny laugh. 

"Lady's man," she chuckled, hugging the pillow. 

"What's so amusing about that?" The other brow rose to join its companion as he questioned her. Bare arms were crossed over his chiseled chest, emotionless lips drawn into a small frown. 

"Reminds me of when this guy tried to flirt with me," she explained with another chortle. Clutching the pillow to her chest, she rocked back and forth. 

"… And?" A twinge had hit his stomach as she said her sentence. Hm, he'd have to probe his own feelings later, he was starting to feel distinctly nervous around her. And sometimes, he felt unsure of himself. This was really not good; he was really softening up. Not good, not good. 

"I beat him up." She managed a weak smile. 

"Good riddance," he said vaguely, pondering if she'd beat Ray up if he tried hitting on her. He almost chuckled. It was pretty funny, actually. Of course, if he _did _try and flirt with her… His face darkened slightly. Well, he'd be there to put him 'back in line'. Not that Ray would flirt anyway, he was quite decent. "So Ray will be there, and so will Ceramina. And any others that Grandfather wishes to bring. We'll be at the Cruor Park for the whole day, and far into the night. So keep your wits about you, and get a good sleep on the previous night." He nodded once to match Chiara's bobbing head as her mouth opened. 

"When is this?" She carefully placed Kai's pillow to its original place, and smoothed the cover of it as Kai considered her question. 

"Mm, tomorrow." Chiara glanced up sharply. That soon? She nodded again, sighed softly, and jumped to her feet as someone knocked quietly upon the door. Kai glanced towards the door, and called, "Come in." 

It opened noiselessly, and a shadow fell across the floor in front of the frame way as a laughing voice rang out. 

"Kai," it said with a small chuckle, "Is that your girlfriend?" 

**e n d c h a p t e r **

Oh-my-gosh! =o Who is it? Who can it be? Eh, if you were smart, you'd probably already know. XD So… How did you like it? I just couldn't resist adding Ray, it was a spur of the moment. =D I think this chapter was a bit on the stinky side. o_o Hopefully, you won't agree with me. Anyway, review. PLEASE review. Review, review, review. If you do, I'll… I'll give you a carrot! =D *throws carrots at random people*


	4. Flattery, Jealousy, And A Suspicion

-bounces in on a pogo stick- Har-low, muh little bunnies! o_o; I'm really sorry for the long wait between updates… This stupid thing won't let me access the Internet on weekdays, and also, I've got the _worse_ case of writer's block. u___u Anyway, thanks for the reviews. XD -devours numerous sugar cookies- o_o Aheh.

Anyway… You smart people were right; Ray's the mystery person. XD Sorry, he's a little bit OOC, but this is the way I've always imagined him to be, and besides, it adds to the story. =D

Oh yeah… -gives carrots to all reviews- 3 Thanks. And I'm sorry that the chapters are short, they seem pretty long when I typed them up on MS Word…

**- start chapter **

Chapter 4 

**Flattery, Jealousy, And A Suspicion **

"Shut up," Kai snapped half-heartedly, flicking cerulean bangs away from his eyes as the intruder made his way casually in. He was quite good-looking, with soft tresses of black hair falling into his chocolate-tinted eyes. He pushed up the thick red bandana – sporting a Yin-Yang sign – higher, hands dropping to his hips. His clothing consisted of a white robe-like garment, which parted at the hips and drifted down in two parts, held up by a red sash. Dark blue pants topped off his outfit, partially hidden by the 'curtains' of white cloth.

As this took a paragraph to describe him, the eyes of Chiara saw this all in a second. She rose to her feet and bobbed a quick curtsy; raven hair shivering across her shoulders at the brusque movement.

The boy (who was around Kai's age, as she now noticed) gave her an easy smile. "Hey, gorgeous, where've you been all my life?"

Kai twitched. His fists clenched subconsciously, but he remained in his spot. Awkward questions would arise if he punched his friend. Besides, what did he care if someone called Chiara 'gorgeous'? So what? But… He mentally slapped himself. Gracious, he was getting _really _soft. He'd have to stop him from making a move on Chiara. Not that he cared. It'd just be wrong. Yes, very wrong.

Chiara stared blankly. She was spared a response as Kai cut across, "Stop admiring the servants and get down to business, Ray. What do you want?"

Tipping a wink to the temporarily dumbfounded girl, Ray straightened. "I need a reason to spend time with a friend?" he questioned with another jaunty smile.

With a simple shrug that lifted one shoulder, Kai snorted softly. "You amuse me greatly."

Ray punched the tattooed arm with a hearty chuckle. Chiara was starting to think that he was a bit on the insane side, but she could truthfully say that she liked him. He made her feel special, treating her as an equal. She almost forgot that she was a 'servant'. Her lips curved into a small smile; Ray's carefree attitude was addicting, and she couldn't help but go along.

On the other hand, Kai wasn't feeling that joyous. He was feeling possessive. He always felt possessive around his servants; after all, they _did_ belong to him, but especially towards Chiara. Promising himself that he would sort out his feelings later, he brought himself back to the matters at hand.

"Bringing anyone in particular to this picnic thing?" he interrupted, succeeding in stopping the winks Ray was flashing towards Chiara. He kept his tone level and steady - no one else needed to know the irritation building inside him.

"Not really. If I have my way, I'll go alone. Not that I will be alone though," he added, nodding pointedly towards the two others. Ebony bangs shifted with the movement, sliding to partially hide the dark brown eyes. "Anyone you've got in mind?" he shot back, casting Chiara a sly glance.

Brazenly, Kai flung an arm around Chiara's shoulders, giving a casual sort of look towards his friend. "Funny you should mention that." Locks of varying shades of cerulean were flicked out of mauve optics, half-smile caressing lips. The arm was removed as Chiara wriggled out of his grasp, scooting over to stand a little ways from the two males.

Ray gave a comfortable smile to her, rather lopsided too. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Ray."

"Chiara," she replied, looking down and shuffling her feet. She wanted to go back to Ceramina, feeling rather guilty, as she had dashed out without a word to her friend.

"Beautiful name," Ray commented lightly. Perhaps her restlessness showed on her face, for he clucked her chin, and nodded towards the door. "Out you go, lovely."

A pink tinge creeping upon her cheeks, Chiara automatically looked to Kai for reassurance; was Ray allowed to order servants around? Kai didn't seem to object as he waved a hand dismissively. Chiara inclined her head respectfully (wondering since when had she gotten so obedient), and hesitated for a second.

"Um... See you," she said awkwardly, sprinting out of the room and straight towards her own.

Listening to the receding footsteps, Kai let out a breath, head bowed as azure locks of hair floated down to cover his face. Eyes closed for a second, briefly hiding mauve optics. He was unsure of himself, and he was _never_ unsure of himself. To put it more specifically, he was unsure of his feelings. Did he like Chiara? _No_, snapped the defiant voice in his head. Was he lying to himself? Does this make him weak? _Yes._ Just for liking someone? _A girl, Kai, is bringing you down. A girl!_ He probed his feelings worriedly. After a minute of silence, he settled on one solution; he wouldn't show any feelings for Chiara. Not that he had feelings for her, of course. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a rough punch to the arm. Rubbing the limb, he shot Ray a reproachful stare.

"Kai, d'you like her?" he asked with a curious sort of frown. He lifted a hand to push his bandana higher, and as it rose, so did his brow.

_I don't know._ "No," he intoned swiftly. Methodically. Systematically. "Girls are weak creatures," he added, as if to emphasize his point. Truthfully, he didn't know. He really didn't know. Did he like her? ..._Yes._ But did he love her? He needed time to think this over. A deep sigh escaped larynx as he gave his best friend a light shove in the chest.

"Leave me for a while, Ray."

Ray didn't ask any questions; he knew that Kai needed time alone. He understood Kai. After all, that was why they were best friends. He left the room with velocious steps, a half smile - a knowing smile - tugging upon his lips.

**- meanwhile - **

"Cera, I'm sorry." The look on Chiara's face was sincere as she apologized in a faltering voice. Ceramina was still in her room, still sitting on her bed. With a soft smile at her younger companion, the blonde patted the space beside her, and Chiara sat down.

"There's no need for an apology, Chi, it was partly my fault. I... I shouldn't have mentioned it. I'm sorry," she said quietly, patting Chiara's head in her fond way. Her ocean-hued eyes were half-closed in thought. A silence passed between the two friends.

Chiara toyed with a lock of raven hair, tickling her nose with it. She was glad of the silence. It enveloped the room, and that was fine with the young sixteen-year-old. Nothing needed to be said, and so she said nothing. She let out a peaceful sigh; this is what she liked. She didn't want to have to run around obeying orders left and right. After all, she was a person, and she had to live like a person. Not like some machine that did stuff for others. Speaking of others... Her thoughts wandered to Kai.

Oh, Kai. He confused her, he did. He would act like a friend one day, and then he'd be Mr. I-hate-everyone-don't-look-at-me-stupid-people the next day. In the short times that she broke through his unresponsive barrier, she could honestly say that she liked him. In her mind, she began to subconsciously sink into the past again, losing herself in memories. This time, her memory wasn't from too long ago... just a few months ago.

- **flashback **-

_She sneezed. And again. And again. It was in the middle of the night that she just couldn't sleep for her stupid sneezing. Rubbing her eyes, Chiara rose slowly out of her bed, feeling blindly for her slippers. Finding them with ease, she tottered a few steps over to the desk, and grabbed a tissue. Blowing her nose, she tossed the rumpled tissue into the wastebasket, and began feeling her way towards the bed, too dizzy to find the lights. Besides, she'd have to turn them off later. Halfway to her bed, three sharp knocks sounded out. With a pained sigh, she turned around and stumbled towards the door. Ah, curse her fever. Not only did she have a high temperature, but also her head ached and her muscles pounded painfully, and she felt unreal. As if she didn't exist. She opened the door and gazed towards the intruder with bleary eyes. _

_Framed in the light and looking like some angel from Heaven, Kai stared down at her. The hallway's light illuminated his pale blue hair, turning the lurid locks into an almost white shade. This image crossed the girl's fevered mind, and she blurted out, "Angel?" without thinking. The fever had gotten to her; she was delirious. _

_A brow was raised as Kai stepped forward. Wordlessly, he scooped the smaller up, and in three quick strides, he was by her bed. Dumping her down, he tucked her into her blankets, much like a father might do to his daughter. Brushing back locks of raven from her damp forehead, he seated himself by her side. _

_"You shouldn't be out of bed." Voice was little more then a whisper, but the sick girl heard it clearly. _

_"Angel? Have you come to take me to Heaven?" she asked, her words slurred. Her fever was big. It burned to touch her skin, and she was breaking out in a cold sweat, tingling all over. _

_Kai reached out a hand and felt her forehead. Droplets of sweat clung to her skin, and she was hot; literally. Tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth; this wasn't good. He stroked her cheek. _

_"What did you do to yourself?" he said quietly, more to himself then to her. "You didn't have to go out in the storm, just because Grandfather wanted his mail." _

_Chiara shivered involuntarily. She curled up tightly under her blankets. "I'm cold," she whispered, gazing feverishly towards Kai, who glanced up at her words. She sat up with dizzying speed, muttering something about 'getting chicken soup because it helps with the dinner'. _

_Kai started slightly, and restrained her attempts to rise. Clamping her arms firmly at her sides, he made her lie down, only to have her struggle to rise. _

_"No_... _ Angel_..._" Blindly, she clutched at his arms, trying valiantly to get up. _

_"Stay down," he grunted. Leaning across her, he pushed her gently; firmly; back down. When she tried to rise again, he moved up a few spaces, and planted his tattooed arm over her upper chest. He kept his limb there lest she should attempt to rise again. "Stay down," he repeated, hushing her when her mouth opened. "Shush." He sighed inwardly; normally, sick servants were sent straight to the hospital, but Kai had insisted that Chiara stayed. He hated that hospital, with its whitewashed walls and grimy interior. It reminded him of a prison; windowless, flat-toned doctors with weirdly glittering eyes. _

_"I want_... _I want_..._" Chiara ceased her struggling, a pale, shivering hand laid upon his arm. Dark chocolate optics darted around nervously, lip trembling. _

_"What do you want?" he questioned softly, stroking her cheek comfortingly. It was strange, really, how much she had gotten to him. He should really stop doing this. But he didn't. _

_"I want my angel," Chiara whispered in a choked voice, whimpering. She let out a dry sob, fingers sliding helplessly along Kai's arm. Her eyes raked his form unseeingly, and she raised her own arm limply, reaching half-heartedly. "Please_..._" _

She wanted her angel,_ Kai thought dully. _Who's her angel? _Still stroking her cheek, feeling her burning skin, he asked his question in a barely audible murmur. "Who's your angel?" _

_"You're my angel," she answered. Another dry sob escaped her throat as she continued to reach blindly. _

_"He's here_..._" Kai drew the smaller form to his chest, holding her tightly. Ah, it was partly his fault she was so sick. If he had intercepted her as she left the manor_..._ He wrapped the blanket around her shivering body, bundled her up warmly. He was feeling slightly guilty_... _and rather reckless, too. What if someone was to walk in on them? He felt as if he were taking a risk, hugging her. Oh well. Hell to reputation. Someone was here, wanting his touch. Mauve eyes slid to a shut as he patted her back in a comforting way. _

- **end flashback **-

Chiara heaved a sigh. One day, she'll give into the little voice in the back of her head, which insisted that she loved him.

Ceramina gazed down at her young friend. So naïve. She touched her companion's arm gently. "Penny for your thoughts, Chi."

"You can have them for free," she replied absently. "I'm thinking about Kai." Chocolate-tinted eyes were downcast as she spoke. She fidgeted with the hems of her dress. "Cera, does it show?" she asked helplessly.

"D'you like him?"

Silence. "I don't know."

**- e n d c h a p t e r **

I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER ENDS SO BADLY! x____x I just feel as if all you lovely reviewers will go away if I don't update.. And… Ugh. --; I'm such a bad writer because of this. –bursts into tears and needs reviews to make her feel better– .. Uh, wink-wink-nudge-nudge.


	5. A Confession Or Two

-tumbles in yawning- Hey, kids. x_x I've been so tired lately. -sigh- There's a problem with my Internet connection, and I'm really pressured by school stuff... Believe it or not, I _do _have a life. XD Anyway, I'm trying to update faster... But ideas are going in and out of my head, and none of them are any good. I finally settled upon this little brainwave... -coughcough- Heheh, it's rather twisted, but that's just the way I am. x) I'm corrupted by name, and corrupted by nature. ;D So... Brace yourselves. Here comes the next chapter.

Oh yeah... Chiara reminds you of 'Chia'?! X____X Damn, I hate those pets. XD -sniffs- u_u Look out for me on Neopets, friends! o_o User: eministic. :3 ...And Kai is REALLY, REALLY, REALLY out-of-character in this chapter. But hey, have you ever seen a Kai/OC fiction in which he _wasn't_ OOC? =D After all, if he was perfectly IC [in-character], there'd be no story. ;D

And thanks you guys for reviewing so much! -hugs and clings and throws confetti and pelts her reviewers with pretty little blue potatoes- =D=D=D=D=D 

Chapter 5  
A Confession Or Two 

The young teenager dubbed Chiara was currently sitting within the back garden of the manor - a garden as large as a park.

It was a wonderful place to be, especially if one required some quiet thinking. The back doors of the manor opened to a cobblestone pave way, which lead towards the grasses and flowers. If one were to follow the path, and reach a certain oak tree, they would be greeted with the resident goldfinch that had taken to the oak. If one were lucky, the bird would obligingly show the way towards calm pond, being quite friendly with the usual people to roam the garden. It was a small river, really. Just as big as a pool, the pond's water was a light shade of hazy green, often blinding to look at as the sun's rays sprinkle upon the peaceful water. Finely carved stone benches were situated beside the pond's edge, where one could sit and enjoy the silent pond... But if one listened carefully, it wasn't silent at all. Bird trilled steadily all around one's body, and every now and then, a fish would venture close to the surface. Merely to take a breath, it would flip back towards the pond's bottom with a hollow splash.

All around the water's edges, weeping willows stretch their wreaths of leaves towards the glassy pond as the wind plays through their branches. They resembled old, venerable tree-spirits, withered and creaky ones. The trunks were already bent with age, and they looked frail; as if a great puff of wind could blow them over. Gently, the leaves would dance with the wind, and if one strained their ears, they could hear nature's music; the breeze playfully flicking each leaf so it made a soft sound - barley audible. _Shhh_. _Shhh_.

It was now three days after Ceramina had asked Chiara if she felt for Kai. Chiara still had not given her friend a firm answer. Within those three days, however, a lot had happened and she had almost no time to spare. First, the picnic went quite smoothly. The park was grand, and Chiara spent most of the time roaming around the grounds, admiring the view and drinking in the beautiful summer day. Half the day she spent with Kai as he - quite surprisingly - pointed out the odd statue here and there, and explained the history behind them. He taught her the names of each of the trees, and she learned them quickly. Once, he had somehow managed to get a squirrel, and Chiara stroked the animal excitedly.

For most of the other half of the day, she stayed with Ray. He was just as nice, showing her animal tracks and pointing out the differences between a fox print and a raccoon print. Every now and then, he'd pick up a feather and tell her how to find out if it was a flight feather. The fibers upon one side of a flight feather were infinitely shorter, he had said. All this, she kept within her mind. You never know when you'd need them. They met up with Kai towards the end of the day, and the two boys flanked Chiara as they settled back upon a grassy hill, all three faces turned towards the sky as one by one, the stars came out.

The very next day, Ceramina fell sick, and Kai excused Chiara from duties. She promptly rushed to her friend's side. Throughout the whole day, she kept the elder girl company. Chiara went the whole day without a meal, far too preoccupied with her friend's health. As midnight slowly crawled by, Ceramina was able to get out of bed, and she assured her young friend that she was all right. Barely awake, Chiara had stumbled to her bed and fell asleep instantly.

She woke up refreshed and for the third day, she stayed at Kai's side. The first part of the day passed without too much excitement, and Ray dropped in again when she went off for lunch. The rest of the day was spent in jokes and playful arguments. And today was the daybreak of the fourth day.

Chiara had finally escaped the hectic manor. She was kneeling by the edge of the pond, a hand trailing within the cool waters. Curious pond fish swam up and nosed her fingers. She laughed quietly, gently prodding the animals' gaping jaws. As she amused herself with the fish, her mind roamed towards the question. _The_ question. Subconsciously, she found herself wondering what life would be like if she and Kai 'took it to the next level'. Not that they would of course... Hell would freeze over before Kai showed her affection. She chuckled, envisioning the devil with a scarf around his neck as he gazed around his frozen and formerly burning palace. The sound of merriment ceased abruptly as she sat up. The sudden movement of her hand jerking out of the water scared the fishes, and they flicked towards the pond's bottom. With a strange clarity within her chocolate-tinted eyes, she bellowed, "What if he did?" She burst into laughter, rocking back and forth with mirth. Almost immediately, she clapped a hand over her mouth, glancing nervously. Hopefully, no one had heard, and if they did, hopefully, they'd just ignore her. The last thing she needed right now was someone interrogating her as to why she wasn't inside. Fortunately, only one person heard. Unfortunately, that one person had decided to investigate.

A sudden wind had picked up, blowing the grayish bangs away from the pale face, revealing the piercing eyes of mauve. Perhaps it was sunlight, but today the eyes seemed more on the garnet side. Fast strides were taken, and no more then a minute later, he was examining Chiara from behind a thick tree. A skeptical brow was raised as she muttered to herself, "Great. There goes my idea of being alone."

Her eyes flicked around apprehensively as she drew her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself, and her chin was placed upon her folded limbs. A deep sigh escaped larynx and she chuckled for no apparent reason as another wind squall whipped her hair back in a flying curtain of ebony hue. Like the wings of a raven, the thick black tresses flapped with the wind, and then give way to fall down upon her back, curling slightly at the ends.

Kai gazed towards her blankly. He had never noticed how pretty - no, how _beautiful_ she was. And she was indeed beautiful. Black locks framed her smooth face, curling to tickle her cheeks and temples. The ebon gown she wore accented the curves of her body. He kicked himself mentally. He was going _really, really, really_ soft. He should stop thinking about her. _I should just forget her. _But that was easier said then done. Instinctively, his hand flew to touch the blazing tattoo upon his left arm - as if for comfort. He prodded his arm gently but his stare was sent towards the girl. Before he could change his mind (and before he could question his sanity), he made his way towards her, cooking up some excuse to go to her. He reached her in three quick steps and touched her shoulder.

She gave a sharp intake of breath, before sensibly turning around to face the intruder of her thoughts. Dark chocolate eyes met deep mauve ones, and she quickly stood up, trying to think up a quick excuse for not being inside, not knowing that the adolescent before her was thinking along the same lines.

"...I was going to - going to..." _Going to what?_ "To - to pick some flowers for Ceramina," she stammered, looking anywhere but at him. Without giving Kai any time to digest her lame statement, she went on expanding to her tale. "She was sick, you know, so I - I thought a few flowers would do her some good - it'd brighten up the room a touch..." Her faltering explanations faded away as he stared at her dully. No disbelieving expression creased his visage, and he didn't say anything.

"It's cold. Come in," said Kai simply. Lacking any further ado, he turned and began a slow walk towards the manor, hands retreating within the pockets of his pants. His head was bent slightly against the wind, which whistled down towards them, whisking his bangs into his vision.

Chiara shivered suddenly, as if her own body was confirming Kai's comment. She nodded, even if he couldn't see it, and obediently followed. It was amazing how she could rant and rave about being a 'stupid servant', and yet she usually went along with whatever Kai ordered. To her fellow servants, it looked as if she was 'sucking up to the Governor's brat', but to herself, she was merely letting her less 'harsh' side to show. After all, maybe - just maybe - someday, they'll set her free. Her pace quickened unconsciously, and soon she had walked past Kai, whose eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Where're you off to?" he snapped, not meaning to sound so tense. Chiara flinched noticeably and hastened to take her place a few steps behind Kai. She murmured an apology-of-sorts, and twitched, the old rebellious feelings tugging at her heart again. She managed to control herself, and not to burst out yelling at Kai, who lead her steadily towards the manor.

As they entered through a door, he turned halfway and - with a light smirk - said, "Where're the flowers you were going to pick for Ceramina?" His smirk widened as Chiara's mouth opened and closed, lost for words. _Oops._ She had completely forgotten about the flowers. A low, pleased chuckle rose out of his throat and he patted her cheek in a patronizing way. Satisfied that he had squashed her excuse, and half knowing that he had contradicted his own reason to see her, he promptly turned away and loped casually towards his own room.

Looking rather guilty, the girl unhappily went her own way, except she wasn't headed towards her room. She walked steadily - steadily but quickly. Rapid steps were taken to reach her destination - Ceramina's comfortable area. Without knocking, she entered the carpeted room, her eyes fixed upon the flaxen-haired girl in bed, who waved cheerfully at her, and the boy sitting by her side... Ray! Chiara was surprised, and she blinked slowly.

"Chi, how nice to see you!" the ensconced girl exclaimed, lifting herself into a sitting position. When Chiara made no reply, only raising a brow towards Ray, she added, "Master Ray wandered by to see how I was doing, isn't he nice?"

Rising to his feet, Ray tossed the spiky black bangs away from his face - it seemed that all guys had this habit to Chiara - and saluted the raven-haired girl with his right hand, his index and middle finger raising to touch his temple gently. He sat down again after Chiara nodded back, and offered her a smile before he spoke.

"Good morning, pretty one. You're up early." The casual way he said this brought forth a bold answer from Chiara, who wouldn't have said this if she had been talking with Kai.

"So are you," she shot back, smoothing out an imaginary wrinkle in her black gown. In front of the opposite gender, one always felt self-conscious, and she was certainly feeling uneasy right now.

Ceramina laughed gently as Ray snorted. She yawned, beckoning towards her younger friend with a hand. "Everyone in this manor is an early riser. Come, Chiara, sit by me." She smiled softly as the one other girl in the room shuffled over. Chiara sank into the fluffy feather-stuffed mattress beside Ray, and took her friend's hand in hers.

"Oh, Cera," she sighed. "I hope you're feeling better. You were quite sick the other night."

Ceramina's two crystalline blue eyes twinkled with amusement as another little laugh trickled from her lips. "Do you really think me that frail?" she demanded jovially, laughing again as her friend managed an awkward grin. She pulled her blankets higher, and directed her smile to Ray. "Go on, Mister Ray, tell her how strong I am."

Ray flashed the nervous Chiara a pearly grin, and his fist came up to thwack her shoulder playfully. In her nervous state, she mistook his friendly punch as an attack, and she temporarily forgot herself as she slapped his hand away, and returned with a punch of her own, which connected with the side of Ray's head. He didn't fall, nor did he cry out, although he grabbed his injured face and winced as Ceramina let out a surprised yelp.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" he snapped, eyes of dark brown narrowing slightly as his pupils dilated.

Chiara flinched and apologized in a hurried manner. "I'm sorry, really I am. I... I'm stupid, I'm sorry!" When Ray didn't reply, she hesitatingly reached out a hand and touched the bruise upon his head. Stroking it apprehensively, she repeated, "I'm sorry..."

Ceramina chuckled nervously as Ray's mood shifted swiftly. He flung an arm out, and let himself fall upon the ground while announcing in a dramatic tone, "You've slain me. You horrid, cruel, heartless dog!"

For a second, she was shocked. Recovering swiftly, she nudged him with a foot, a mock-hurt look sliding across her visage. "Dog? Wretch, desist your act." She nudged him again, more sharply.

"Pray thee, cease thy digging of thy heel into my side, heavenly one." He stuck his tongue out good-naturally as Chiara obeyed, discontinuing her kicks. She was mildly surprised at this sudden turn of Shakespeare language, and she frowned thoughtfully, glancing at Ceramina, who was giggling at their antics. At this moment, the door opened again, and Kai stepped into the room. He arched a slender brow skeptically at Ray, still lying down, then to Chiara, who was patting his head sympathetically, and last to Ceramina, who was trying to stop her giggling.

Both girls squeaked with surprise at his sudden entrance. Chiara jumped up and made a hasty curtsey; so hasty, in fact, that she tripped over Ray's sprawled form, flailed forward, and careened into Kai, who teetered for a second before landing on his bottom. Ray scrambled forward to help the two up, but he only succeeded in stumblingly gracefully over his own entangled limbs, and crashing sideways into Kai with a yelp. And Kai let out a string of curses as he toppled over, squishing Chiara beneath him. And as for Ceramina? She fell back, laughing hysterically; they looked so funny, each trying to get up, but their movements only added to the confusion.

Finally, they ceased their thrashes as Kai roared, "STOP!" And stop they did; silence reined over the room, except for their exhausted panting, interrupted now and then by Ceramina's stifled giggles.

A muffled squeal drifted out from between the two boys, and they both simultaneously rolled away, revealing an extremely ruffled Chiara. She sat up dizzily, trying to tame her now tangled hair. Breathing heavily, she shot daggers at the two sheepish male teenagers, who had both gotten up and were each offering her a hand. She grabbed Kai's wrist, felt his fingers close over her own, and he pulled her up as easily as if she weighed nothing. She combed through her hair with a hand, fussily returning the curtain of black into its original state.

And still, no one said anything until Kai demanded, "What the hell is going on here?" Eyes of mauve, currently an angry shade of almost black, glared towards each miscreant as muscular arms crossed over his chest. A muscle in his cheek twitched slightly, causing one blue-painted stripe to contort. He glowered toward Ray, who shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Next, he turned his dead stare onto Ceramina, who squeaked out an apology. Finally, he let his gaze settle to Chiara. She looked flushed, irritated, and scared. His anger slowly seeped away. How could he be mean when she was so upset? A deep sigh escaped his throat, and his shoulders drooped slightly.

"Come, Chiara," he said simply. "I have something to tell you." Adrenaline pounded through him as he led her out of the room. Ah, for the past few hours, he had been planning this. He had to tell her - he had to tell her how he felt. It was a big risk - an extremely big risk. He was willing to risk his reputation, his Grandfather's reaction, and Chiara's sentence of, "I can't return your feelings". Well, at least, he expected her to say that... Expect the unexpected. They wouldn't make up a quote like that for nothing, eh?

A few minutes later and they were inside Kai's room. He slammed the door shut and leaned against the closed exit, eyeing Chiara.

She stood alone, in the center of the room, fingers twisting together nervously. Was she in big trouble? Her nerves were forgotten for a few seconds as she blinked towards Kai. He looked... What was the word? He looked... Scared. What was Kai scared off? She hesitatingly ventured a question.

"Kai?" she asked softly. He glanced up, and grunted. "Is - Is something wrong?"

The male shook his bangs away from his face, and strode purposefully towards Chiara. Gripping her arm with a bit more force then he needed to, he snapped, "Why are you so beautiful?"

His words were so insanely unexpected, and so outrageously not Kai-like, that Chiara was struck dumb for a second. Why was she beautiful? He thought she was beautiful? ... Was this a confession? A pink tinge crept upon her cheeks, and she swallowed. He was so close; too close.

"Um..." she answered, unsure of herself.

Without waiting for any further words from her, he yanked her closer still. She was basically pressed up against him now, and he wrapped his arms around her. Tightening his hold, he closed his eyes.

Chiara was frightened now. He was being so unlike himself. She struggled, and pulled away, rubbing her arms as she gazed apprehensively towards him.

He inclined his head, allowing his bangs to shift position, completely obscuring his eyes, and whatever emotions they held. In a half hopeless sort of voice, he muttered, "Yeah. It's a confession."

Stunned, Chiara's mind whirled with questions. "... All this time?"

Slowly, he nodded. "All this time." A shaky breath was let loose as he sank into a sitting position, knees drawn up to his chest.

_ You love him. Tell him, _urged the distant voice in her mind.

_ No! I don't! _

_ Yes you do, now TELL HIM! _

_ NO! _

_ YES! _

"I love you!" she burst out. Clapping a hand to her mouth, she whimpered, looking scared.

_ Heheheh. I KNEW you loved him. Nyah, nyah._

_ ... Shut up, you dork._

Kai looked up sharply. "What?" he choked out. "What?" Did he dare believe it? Were his ears playing tricks on him? "Say that again."

She shook her head wildly, eyes flicking around. In the next moment, she squealed and was bowled over as Kai tackled her. Rolling together, they landed with Kai on top. Taking care not to squash her, he shook her arm.

"Tell me!" he persisted.

Their position was so unreal that Chiara began giggling. She chuckled and chuckled and chuckled and chuckled. The pink tinge had now turned a nice shade of red. Her merriment ceased as she sobered up. Eyes gazed helplessly into Kai's, and she deflated.

"It's not the sort of thing you say twice," she began lamely. "But... I - I - love you." The last three words were said so hastily and she mumbled so, but Kai could hear every word. Slowly, he leaned forward. The space between their lips was closing up. Finally, when their faces were a mere centimeter apart, and when Chiara could feel his breath tickle her chin, he whispered, "Ditto." 

** e nd c hapter **

-laughs insanely, choking on a bite of strawberry- MUH HAHAHAHAHAHA THEY KISSED AHAHAHAHAHA! XDDDDD! -finally flops over and just DIES from hilarity- Goodness GRACIOUS, I can't believe I actually stuck that in there. =3 So... How did you like it? I actually liked this chapter for once, so I'm hoping that no one disagrees with me. o_o Well... I liked most of it, anyway. I thought the ending, once again, sucked, but I was getting really impatient by then. Besides, being deprived of the Internet is my death. Ox; And I'm shriveling up because o' this. .___o REVIEW YOUR HEADS OFF, FRIENDS! o_o But spare me not. =D Tell the truth. Review. PLEASE. D -wanders off singing- CHIARA AND KAI, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! -innocent look- 333333 -coughcough- Oh yeah, and the twisted and corrupted part doesn't really come until a few chapters later. o_o Sorry 'bout that, I forgot to mention it. ^^; 


	6. Esctasy

Well, folks, what can I say? o_o Usually, I say I hate a chapter, and I get a bunch of reviews. Then I say that I like a chapter, and I get three reviews. x_x Oh well, better then nothing. x) Thanks to all reviewers, and isn't it a great song? -Singsong voice- Heheheh. Now then.

Sorry, guys, this chapter took quite a while. First with my computer breaking down unexpectedly, then our Internet went whacko... Anyhow, enjoy the chapter. ^^;

**Chapter 6 **

**Ecstasy **

Quietly, Kai padded down the puzzling halls of the manor. He took his time, walking at ease. His eyes wandered over the walls, and he paused every now and then to observe the odd paintings, put up at irregular intervals. Under a random painting, he stopped, gazing absently at its colors as he mused.

Three months ago, he had confessed to Chiara about how he felt for her. It was nerve wrecking, but worth it, as Chiara coyly admitted that she quite liked him too. Now he didn't have to worry about her. Under his own protection, she had nothing to fear, and likewise, Kai. When Ray heard the news, he seemed rather disturbed. Even angry... At the time, Kai wasn't paying too much attention, but he frowned now, thinking. Hm. Mentally shaking his head, he faced the problem at hand; how to tell Kai's grandfather, the supreme 'ruler' of the manor. Kai silently read the faded label under the painting - _Unpredictable, Kismet Blaque, 1785._ Unpredictable was the right word to use at the moment, how was his grandfather going to act? _Most likely, the old man would kick up a storm_, Kai thought bitterly. To his grandfather, slaves weren't even human. With a sigh, he turned and continued down the hall.

Of course, he could just be stubborn and refuse to listen to a single word his grandfather says until the elderly gives up. Through experience, Kai found that this strategy often worked, but then again, nothing this big had ever happened. Keeping this in mind, he found himself face-to-face with the grand doors of his grandfather's room. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, before knocking upon the door.

"Come in, come in," came the rich bass voice.

Kai pushed one door and shuffled in casually. Without bothering to introduce himself, he slammed the door shut. The loud noise caused his grandfather to sharply glance up from his papers. With a small surprised sound, the Governor Hiwatari carefully and hurriedly stuffed some papers away as Kai silently approached.

"Young Master Kai," he said curtly, "I have you told time and time again. Do not slam the doors shut!"

"I know," Kai answered automatically, a brow raised. "I didn't come for a lecture," he went on, cutting off his grandfather's next words. "I came to tell you something."

The old monarch of the manor placed his chin gently upon his laced fingers, his expression mildly curious. "Well, get on with it."

"I'm sure you remember Chiara." Kai's expression, on the other hand, was stony, as always when he spoke to his grandfather. The Governor nodded, and the adolescent continued tonelessly. "I want to take her off of the servant rank."

His grandfather's reaction was predictable, and Kai wasn't blown over by the roar of outrage.

"Kai!" he exclaimed, his bushy gray eyebrows narrowed fiercely, although the effect was lost upon the non-responsive Kai. "Kai, servants are servants! End of the story! I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth, young whelp!"

Sharply, Kai glanced up. A flicker of flame burned within his glassy eyes, an indication of his irritation. "Grandfather," he said stiffly, "I want her off the rank." His own eyes, so unlike his grandfather's, narrowed as well, the pigment within his optics darkening. In Kai's case, the effect of this expression was much more impressive. He simply looked more... _intimidating_.

The Governor slammed his fist down upon the desk, (standing up so abruptly that his chair toppled over) causing the odd articles upon the surface to quiver. (From the shadows of the room, a nervous-looking female quickly stepped forward to place the chair gingerly upright. She scurried away.) His face was quickly turning red as he half-bellowed, "Do not be a fool, Kai! There are plenty of girls out there! No need for you, one held in high regards by so many, to want a relationship with a _mere slave_!"

If he was shocked, Kai did not show it... But then again, since when has he ever shown his emotions if he wanted them hidden? He merely smiled - a careless and vague smile.

"Relationship?" he parroted calmly. "Who said anything about a relationship?" He could've laughed out loud at the sheepish look creeping upon his grandfather's face.

"You mean..." The elder's hands waved wordlessly. "... No?"

"Of course not," Kai replied smoothly. Gray bangs shifted to cover his eyes, as if on command. They hid the amusement dancing in his eyes. His grandfather was so _gullible_. "No relationship. I just want her off the servant rank," he added, strengthening his bluff.

Completely relaxing and looking rather shame-faced, the gray-haired man lowered himself heavily into his chair. With a sigh, he rubbed his temples slowly. "I ask for forgiveness, Kai," he apologized hesitatingly, folding his hands serenely upon the desk. "I was assuming."

"Must I repeat everything I say?" Kai growled, arms crossing stubbornly over his chest. "_I want Chiara off the servant rank!_" The Phoenix tattoo upon his arm seemed to flash in defiance, matching the look of rebelliousness upon his face. "Get - her - off - the - rank," he said slowly, placing both hands firmly upon the edges of the desk.

The ruler of the manor gave up completely. Sometimes, he thought that Kai was too independent. Other times, he thought that Kai was simply too much of a numbskull. Either way, he allowed defeat to wash over him as he answered, his voice weary.

"All right, Kai. She's off. Do what you will with her."

With a curt nod of approval, the stony-faced Kai turned his back and loped out of the room. Pausing at the door, he seemed to contemplate something. Finally, a light smirk descended upon his lips and he slammed the door shut. From behind the closed doors, he heard his grandfather curse out loud. Chuckling to himself, the adolescent walked leisurely towards the one place revolving around his head - Chiara's room.

Upon reaching his destination, he knocked gently open the closed door. After a moment's silence, he jiggled the doorknob, and found it unlocked. Peering through the crack in the door, his sharp eyes swept over the room once; empty. Slightly puzzled, he quietly shut the door, and leaned his forehead against the wood; it felt cool to him. Where could Chiara be? It was around seven o'clock in the evening, and she couldn't be asleep... Her room was empty, anyway. Perhaps she had stolen away to Ceramina's room?

He stuck his hands inside his pockets, and plodded silently up a flight of stairs - took a sharp right turn - passed the family library - and ceased movement as he lifted a fist to knock upon Ceramina's door. He heard a squeal, a flurry of movement, hysterical giggling, and silence. Both eyebrows rising in a skeptical manner, Kai took a small step back and cleared his throat. Another squeal was issued from the closed doors and a muffled voice yelled, "Hang on!"

A flushed and nervous-looking Chiara opened the door; her hair flopped rather prettily around her pink face. She made a small choking sound as Kai's eyebrows rose higher, and promptly collapsed, shrieking with laughter. She rolled off to one side, and Ceramina, looking much more groomed, opened the door all the way, and inclined her head calmly.

"Master Kai," she greeted dutifully. She caught the questioning look Kai sent towards Chiara (who was laughing so hard, her eyes were watering). "Um - she's a bit - hyper."

"Hyper?" repeated Kai, as if he didn't know what the word meant. His emotionless eyes roamed casually around the room. Nothing seemed to be out-of-place. He stepped over Chiara's giggling form, and seated himself upon a nearby chair. Ceramina watched, her fingers twisting nervously. A few moments of silence passed, broken only by Chiara's incessant laughing.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong with her?" Kai jerked his head towards Chiara. He crossed his arms slowly, and Ceramina began her explanation with a half-smile.

"Well," she said awkwardly, "You see, Master Kai, I had a bit of coffee just now. It always perks me up a bit." She coughed once or twice here, and pointed towards a steaming mug beside her bed. Kai gave it a side-glance, and grunted. Ceramina took this cue to continue. "Uh - around an hour ago, Chiara came over, just to visit. She was still tired and yawning, and half an hour later, I thought of my coffee... I offered some to her, and she drank two whole mugs." She paused here and searched Kai's face anxiously, scared for a reaction. Kai gave no indication that he cared and Ceramina went on nervously. "The she must have taken too much caffeine into her system. Um... She started laughing when I tripped over my feet a few minutes ago, and she hasn't stopped laughing yet."

Kai turned his dead stare towards Chiara, who lay panting. Slowly, she giggled. Then it burst forth in a wild laugh, and there she went again, laughing. Kai traced the stripes on his cheek thoughtfully. Finally, he let his hand drop and gripped Chiara's forearm. "She'll be back," he said simply, tugging the raven-haired girl to her feet. Half supporting her and half dragging her, he exited.

-----

A few minutes later, Chiara was seated upon the edge of Kai's bed, quietly brushing her wet hair. She was calm; Kai had dumped a cup of water over her. She blinked water droplets away from her thick eyelashes. They rolled down her cheeks, looking not unlike tears. Wiping the moisture away with the back of a hand, she flicked wet locks of hair away from her eyes, blinking questioningly towards Kai.

"Something you wanted, Kai?" she ventured to ask. It was hard to believe that they were '_together_'. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have dared to sit upon his bed, or to speak before spoken to. Well, the circumstances weren't that normal and so she felt emboldened, but still slightly nervous.

"Grandfather agreed to free you," Kai replied simply. Even though Chiara's actions and way of speech changed with their relationship, he remained aloof and taciturn. Kai, being Kai, didn't let himself get too carried away. After all, to the public, he couldn't display a sudden rush of emotions towards a girl. It would never do to have the whole city bellow out the news. Oh dearly no.

Chiara was shocked into silence for a few seconds, but her voice found itself in a high tremolo, quivering with excitement. "What did you say?" she squeaked, jumping off the edge of the feathery bed in her ecstasy. "He agreed to _what_?" She couldn't believe it. No way. She was free? As her mind struggled to comprehend this beautiful piece of information, she laughed. Without waiting for reassurance from Kai, she dashed forward and grabbed his hands. Giggling, she spun him around and sent him stumbling over his feet as he toppled onto the bed. Chortling madly, Chiara twirled around the borders of the room.

"I'm free!" she cried happily to a lampshade. "I'm free, do you hear?"

Kai's face twisted slightly in a look of wryness, although he was not angry. Oh no, not at all angry. On the contrary, he was pleased with himself. Despite his attempts to appear serious, he found a slow chuckle rising from his throat. So slow and deliberate was the sound of merriment, that it seemed more of a purr. His eyes, reflecting the sun's dying rays as it set upon the western horizon, turned a fiery garnet hue, and they seemed to hold sadness as he watched Chiara dance.

"Of course, now that you're free, you're allowed to roam wherever you will," he said quietly, flopping back upon his bed pensively.

"Is that bad?" Chiara paused in her joyous capering. She pirouetted, and waltzed towards Kai. Upon reaching him, she threw herself beside the gray-haired adolescent and gently prodded his side. "You don't want me free?"

Kai remained silent for a minute, arms crossed behind his head. Reddish eyes were fixed upon the ceiling. It seemed he was contemplating something. "It's not that," he finally answered. Feeling uncomfortable, he twitched and rolled over, his back to Chiara. _Would she leave him for her parents?_

Imitating the teenage boy, Chiara was silent as she puzzled over his cryptic response. "Are you afraid that I'll leave?" she offered softly, tracing patterns on his muscular back. Her question was answered with the silence. "I won't leave," she promised, leaning over him. "I won't ever, ever leave."

"Not even to see your parents?" A slender brow rose quizzically as Kai asked 'The Fatal Question'. "Not for your parents or your friends?" Half turning around, he stared up at her; garnet eyes met chocolate ones as he waited uncertainly.

"Aren't I allowed to see my mother and father? You can come with me..." Her face tightened. "But if you really don't want me to go, then I'll stay." With a blink, she added, "Can I still live here?" Her face brightened slightly as Kai nodded his permission. "But I _am_ allowed to see my parents, aren't I?"

Kai snorted and slung an arm around her waist. "Yes. So that's settled," he said quietly, as Chiara snuggled closer to him. As the sun threw its last rays across the skies, the two lovebirds drifted into slumber.

From the window, a pair of eyes watched the two in silent bitterness. Slowly, the eyes disappeared as the figure climbed down from the window and disappeared into the darkness, cursing. Fierce jealousy spread through him. He'd find a way to break them up, oh, just let them go on unsuspecting.

-- end chapter --

Oh my LORD, I'm done with this chapter. .__. Honestly, I hate this chapter. It really makes no sense, but I'm so tired and most of this was written at one am. ==; Sorry. Jeebus. . Shoot me. x_x This one's a shortie, I apologize.


	7. A Threat

Hey guys, great to be back once again. o.o Well, I promised you people a good chapter, and I hope that this one meets your expectations. o.o Anyway, I'm so sorry for the slow updating, it's all this homework piling up on me. Christmas holidays are almost here though, and I look forward to them. x) More updates, y'know... Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you get on with the chapter. n.n

Oh, and there's a little bit of coarse language in this, and some intimate stuff. o.o; It's not _really_ intimate, just some bad-suggesting stuff. XD It's not descriptive though; I'm not that fond of hentai-stuff, whether done in drawing or in writing. x.x; I'm sure that most of you will probably be glad to hear that, and I'm sure that some of you are disappointed. XD; -laughs her head off- o.o 'Scuse me. Oh yeah, this chapter's so insanely dramatic that I think it's going to be horrid. o.o Like, REALLY REALLY horrid. So sorry. e.e

Er, also sorry that there's a lot of 'two months later', and 'five weeks later', and stuff like that, but the fast-forwards are rather relevant. o.o Sorry, I know it must be repetitive, and annoying.

And is it Catherine? o.o;

Chapter 8 A Threat 

Time flies when you're having fun, as Chiara observed. Another three fabulous months had passed by, bringing Kai and Chiara to their 'half-year anniversary'. Life had improved so much for Chiara, and all the words in her vocabulary couldn't even add up to _begin_ to thank Kai. If it weren't for him, the Governor Hiwatari would be dogging Chiara's steps. If it weren't for him, the other servants would've ganged up and mauled her for being the 'governor's son's precious little pet'. If it weren't for him, Chiara would've never been able to see her parents. And now, she was given permission to run about as she pleased.

Many times during this period of time, Ray was invited over, or they'd be invited over to Ray's own manor. He treated Chiara like a little sister, watching out for her. The three were often found out in the expansive grounds, with a picnic spread out before them. Or sometimes, they'd be on horses. Well, at least, the two boys would be on horses. Chiara would be content with sitting in front of Kai; she had not learned to ride. Kai was arranging for another horse to be bought. Perhaps a small horse, he had mused, a delicate one, one that won't give her too much trouble.

Of course, as happy as the two were, this didn't mean that they didn't have arguments. Like all couples, they had their share of fights and 'verbal-wars'. Take yesterday, for instance. Chiara had wanted to stroll through the forest alone; Kai wouldn't approve. There were dangers in there, he had argued. Ceramina could hear the fight clear across the hall.

"I'm not a baby, Kai!"

"You're not nearly strong enough to be in there alone!"

"Yeah, well what's the worst that could happen?"

"Hm, let's see... YOU COULD GET RAPED?!"

"I'LL CLIMB A TREE IF THEY TRY IT!"

"THERE'S WOLVES IN THERE!"

"IF I MADE A FIRE, THEY WOULDN'T COME NEAR ME!"

"WHAT'S TO SAY YOU WON'T START A FOREST FIRE?"

"I'M NOT THAT STUPID!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

And it went on and on. Finally, Ceramina had to storm over and yell at them to stop being so immature. It got into another argument, where even the docile Ceramina broke into a temper.

"BUTT OUT OF THIS, CERAMINA!"

"I'M TRYING TO HELP, KAI!"

"YOU LEAVE CERA ALONE, KAI!"

"_YOU_ LEAVE THAT _FOREST_ ALONE!"

"I WANT TO GO!"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP?!"

That night, Chiara bunked down in Ceramina's room. When the sun rose again to greet another day, Kai, still in a beast of a temper, slammed the door to Ceramina's quarters open and bellowed, "FINE! GO TO THAT STUPID FOREST, AND WALK AROUND, AND IF YOU GET RAPED DON'T COME RUNNING TO ME!" Which, of course, started yet another verbal-war as Chiara yelled back. As it happened, Kai really did let her go, and that's where Chiara is at the moment.

~*~

Being alone in the forest, Chiara had to admit that it _was_ kind of scary. Every time the wind blew, it sent a piercing whisper through the thin brittle branches of the trees. The dry leaves under her feet crunched and cracked; they rolled along with the wind. Chiara's imagination kept bringing monsters and tramps and ugly men into view. She'd blink, and then they'd disappear. But as freaky as it was, the forest was absolutely beautiful. Leaves fell gently from above her, like dry rain. It lent a magical feeling to the silent groves. As she trotted forward, she forgot her fear as she admired the autumn leaves. The oranges, and browns, all melted into a wonderful blanket of fall.

A tuneless song burst forth from her lips as Chiara wandered slowly along, almost laughing at herself. Honestly, _molesters,_ in a beautiful place like this. It was almost stupid. She hummed to herself, bending down to pick up a pretty oak leaf. Studying its shape closer, she frowned.

"It's an ash leaf," she laughed. "Not oak." Tracing the veins of the leaf, she smiled and let it drop; it floated down with the wind. Laughing once again, she twirled around. Since she was no longer a servant, she didn't have to wear the black gown, and she loved the feeling of being able to move around freely, in her new clothes. Over her legs, she wore black cargo pants, with random grayish zippers. Just to spice it up, she had slapped some silver duct-tape upon the thighs. A white t-shirt with a fanged smiley face topped it all off. A fluffy white bandana held her ebony bangs away from her chocolate brown eyes.

Kneeling down, she crawled into a grove of bushes. Chuckling, she reclined upon her knees, letting her fingers wander over the small green leaves. Her smile widened as she spotted a ladybug washing its face. Bending closer, she squinted at the bug, trying to count the spots. One, two, three... She gently prodded the bug, and it made a half-turn, buzzing its wings irately. She laughed softly and went on counting. Four, five, six... Seven. A seven-star ladybug!

Something cold pressed into her neck. Instinctively, she turned sharply, and let out a gasp of pain. That cold something was cutting into her neck. Eyes watering, she reached out a hand and gripped... A hand? Blinking tears away, her heart pounding, she slowly turned around. Her eyes fixed upon the smooth blade of the knife first. Gradually, her mind registered one thing: _Knives are sharp._ Her body went numb. Only her eyes moved as they gazed fearfully into her attacker's face. A mask covered his face from nose up. His dark brown eyes stared into hers, and he whispered, "Kai's little pet."

The knife rested between her eyes. Chiara trembled. _There really _are_ molesters in the forest. Oh, Kai, help me..._ Blood from the small cut in her neck trickled bit by bit down her chest. It tickled. She would've giggled if she hadn't been paralyzed with fear. Her breaths came short and raspy; she was fighting back the urge to scream. Yet... Even under her frozen panic, flickers of surprise tread over her mind. How does this guy know about her and Kai? All of the servants in Kai's manor were females. The other guys were just the Governor's people. What would they have against her?

"What do you want?" She tried to make her voice sound bold; it came out a high-pitched whimper.

"Oh Chiara," laughed the masked male. "You are so naïve. Isn't it obvious?"

Chiara's eyes widened in surprise as he spoke. He knew her name? And come to think of it, his voice sounded rather familiar... Swallowing around the lump forming her in throat, she snapped, "Listen, just who are you and what do you want?" Anger had replaced her fear; who was this guy to call her naïve? She was not a baby, thank you very much. Summoning her courage, she glared at him, and forcefully shoved him away; it was a miracle that her arms responded, as she was shaking like jelly inside. "Don't you touch me," she hissed.

Laughing again (the sound sent shivers down the girl's back), he gave her a ghoulish grin, allowing himself to be pushed back. "Anything for you, sweetheart," he smirked, ignoring her first two questions. "I won't lay a finger on you... yet." Standing up, he snorted and pocketed his knife. "Leave this forest, Chiara. If you breathe a word of this to that Hiwatari brat, I'll track you down and slit your throat. Got it?"

Without answering, Chiara kicked out hard; her foot connected with the stranger's... Er, a very sensitive part. He let out a yowl of pain and rage, lashing out instinctively with the hand holding the knife. He slashed the frightened girl across the upper chest, and she let out a fearful screech. The stronger male grabbed her around the waist, but she sank her teeth into his forearm, and he let go with another howl. Viciously kicking her face as she fell forward, he sent her sprawling. Chiara's lip was bleeding, and there was a nice purple-black bruise forming on the side of her mouth. Blood trickled from the cut in her chest, but she didn't stop to rest. Freaking out, she grabbed a handful of dirt and hurled it at her attacker. As he swiped the soil from his eyes, she jumped up and half-ran, half-stumbled towards the Hiwatari manor.

"I'll get you for this, Chiara!" His furious yells fell upon deaf ears as Chiara ran for her life. She didn't stop running when she tripped over a rock, skinning her shins; she rolled out of her fall and kept running. She didn't stop running when she reached the little brook; she just tore through it, ignoring the pain as the ice-cold water bit into her bloodied legs. She didn't stop running when her bandana slipped over her eyes, only shoving it upwards with her free hand. All the time, hot tears poured out of her eyes, and she could barely see two feet in front of her, much less where she was going. She didn't stop running until she reached the front doors of the manor, opened them, slammed them shut, and dashed straight up to Kai's room. With a wail, she nearly knocked the doors down. Finally collapsing, her legs aching, and her chest heaving for breath, she dropped. She just _dropped_, like a sack of wet cement.

Kai, reclined upon his bed, and still in a horrid mood, was just about to get up and make some snide/sarcastic remark when he noticed her torn and bloodied clothes. His rare-colored eyes then slid down to the dried leaves and twigs in her usually-groomed-but-now-rather-tangled hair. Slowly, he stared at the cuts and thorns embedded in her bare arms. After what seemed like an age, he let out a snarl full of such anger that Chiara jumped up, her heart pounding like a hammer. Striding towards her in three furious steps, he grabbed her arm and shook it. When he spoke though, his voice was oddly calm, contrasting greatly to his livid face, and rapidly turning black eyes.

"Who did this to you?" When Chiara didn't answer, only letting out a dry sob, he shook her arm harder, voice rising. "Who the _fuck_ did this to you?"

"I don't know," she wailed, dissolving in tears. Her chest hurt, her neck throbbed, her legs were bleeding... She didn't care who it was; she just wanted to sleep, to _die_... 

_It hurts, it hurts, make it stop, please, please..._ She didn't even know when her silent pleas turned into hysterical shrieks. _It hurts, It Hurts, IT HURTS, and IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS!_ Crying like she had never cried before, she was pulled into a tight hug from Kai. Wailing uncontrollably, she pressed her wet, tearful face into his shirt and just _bawled_, bawled like the world was going to end. Never had she experienced pain such as this, never, and never had she been so scared, so scared... The front of her shirt was absolutely soaked with blood and she was so hurt, and so afraid. The _pain_, it was like knives were being thrust repeatedly into her body every time she breathed, and the adrenaline thrashing at her lungs, it was insane, _make it stop, make it stop_... She wasn't aware that she had fainted away, only welcoming the blackness.

~*~

_She was going to die. She told Kai, and that guy had told her not to tell! He was going to slit her throat open, oh lord, help, help, help... Run, run, run, can't stop, falling tripping crashing down must get up can't stop can't stop must keep running... Oh no, please leave me alone just leave me alone don't hurt me anymore it hurts don't stop no please, please... Get away from me get away I say go on beat it leave me alone don't touch me don't touch me DON'T TOUCH ME!_

The doctor wiped the beads of sweat away from Chiara's bed, Kai hovering over his shoulder and snarling questions every now and then. He changed the bandages on her neck, and dabbed some ointment upon her scratched arms. Over the bruise on the side of her mouth, the doctor rubbed some cream around it, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Three days," said the medical man in surprise. "Three days that she's lain here, immobile, barely breathing, but Gods, alive!" Chuckling, he placed some gauze, tubes of cream, salve, and bandages into Kai's hands. "She'll be fine in a few days, Master Kai. She's got tremendous spirit, and I do believe that that's the thing that's keeping her going. Blah, blah the ointment will help with blah blah call me if you need anything blah blah blah..." Of course, that wasn't what the doctor was really saying, but the medical man's words were just background noise to Kai. He let himself sink down beside Chiara, waving a dismissive hand to the babbling man. Dimly, he heard the door open and close as the doctor took his leave.

In the three long days, Kai's anger had vanished, replaced by anxiety and a feeling of apprehension. Carefully, he placed the doctor's medical stuff upon a desk. Glumly, he reached for Chiara's limp hand, and stroked it.

"If you don't get better, I'll kill you," he snapped to no one in particular, subconsciously making an oxymoron in his worry. To his shock and infinite surprise, Chiara's dark brown eyes fluttered open and she gave him a weak grin.

"If I die, I'll take you with me." Her voice was barely above a raspy croak, but nevertheless, it was a voice. She reached up sluggishly to touch the thick bandages around her chest, but her hand was snatched away by Kai.

"Don't," he said simply, staring blankly at her, as if he was still registering the fact that she was still living.

Chiara cast him an amused look. "Gee, could you get any happier?" she said hoarsely, lifting a hand to lightly brush his cheek.

Taking her hand, he stuck his tongue out, a rather un-Kai-like action. "Surprised, that's all. What happened?" he questioned, leaning forward to better hear her when she answered.

"I... I don't know, I don't remember." She shook her head faintly. "I'm thirsty," she croaked. She sat up. Well, actually, Kai carefully lifted her to rest against the headpiece of her bed. He lifted a cup of water - prepared in advance - and Chiara wrapped her hands around the cup. Kai assisted her, tipping the liquid slightly as she drank deeply. Her eyes closed as she silently downed the cup, and she licked her lips, pushing the empty beaker away. "I don't remember what happened, and I don't know who did it," she said quietly, her voice no longer husky. Straining to remember, loose images flickered in her head, and one thing floated up, clearer then the rest. She cleared her throat. "But... He said that he'd slit my throat if I told you."

"He'd _what_?" Kai snapped disgustedly. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You're not going anywhere without an escort from now on."

"What?" Chiara blinked. "Oh, no, that's not fair, I don't want that!" she said desperately. This was almost as bad as being a slave - no more freedom. "I'll be okay, though, I can learn to fight, I can learn to defend myself, I don't _want_ an escort, and I'm fine on my own..."

"You were certainly fine on your own three days ago," he scowled, eyes narrowed slightly. "Listen, Chiara. I don't want to lose you."

This quiet out-of-character confession stirred Chiara's guilt. Really, Kai was doing so much for her; she must seem like the most ungrateful loser in the world. Shame-faced, she stroked his muscular arm sadly. "I'm sorry," she murmured, averting her eyes to gaze at his Phoenix tattoo. Tracing the piece of art with her finger, she felt tears sting the back of her eyes. He was so good to her. _Too_ good.

With a sigh, Kai held his arms out, and Chiara painfully crawled towards him. Pressing herself against him, she felt his arms encircle her tired body. For a while, he held her quietly, rubbing her back. Finally, he said, "It's getting late. I'll leave you for a while. If you need me, just call." He cast a glance towards the window, and out towards the night sky. As he soothingly pried Chiara from his neck, she nervously whimpered, "Lock my window, Kai..."

A slender brow arched, but the male adolescent nodded. Rising to his feet, he trotted towards her window, and latched the window shut. Striding back, he found that she had already lain back down. He smoothed her ruffled black bangs away from her eyes, and bent down. He let his lips brush across her forehead in a kiss. A comforting lop-sided grin/smirk flittered over his features, and he left the room, closing the door with a small click.

She snuggled under her covers, trying to drift off into sleep. Time slowly passed as Chiara hovered between dreams and reality. When she heard the soft scratching noise, she thought it was part of her sleep. Ignoring the sound, she painfully rolled over, eyes watering. Her chest hurt. Closing her eyes again, she continued to be half-awake and half-asleep. The scratching ceased, replaced by a clicking sound. Suddenly, Chiara was wide-awake, her eyes staring nervously into the dark room. Hours must've gone by, the room was almost completely dark, lit up faintly by the moonlight from the window. Slowly, hardly daring to breathe, she turned her head to face the window. Something blurry and black was framed against the window. Her eyes widened, and she snapped them shut, feigning sleep. Terror gripped her heart in its icy claws, and her throat constricted. Instinctively, she stayed as quiet and as still as she could. Finally, the shadow moved away and the clicking, rustling noises stopped. With a sob, Chiara pulled the covers over her head, and curled up tightly, ignoring the pain it caused in her chest.

-----

Oh. My. GOD. o.o; You know, writing this chapter, I actually gave myself nightmares. e.e; Anyway... Did you like it? I thought that it was a bit rushed... All of my chapters are rushed. x.x; Oh well. Sorries! Review, please. n.n; And I hope you guys didn't hate it too much. I thought that this chapter wasn't that bad, but it doesn't really meet my own expectations... What do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Another Threat

What do you think, guys? Should I give up this story? -feels far too uninspired-

**Chapter 8**

**Another Threat **

"Chiara, I want you to meet Kitsune," announced Kai, rather grandly, as he strode into Chiara's room early one morning. Behind him trailed a tall, slim girl, whose long brown hair was drawn up into a messy bun, tendrils drifting down to touch her proud shoulders. The femme (who looked to be around the same age) gave Chiara a dismissive glance, her gaze averted as she crossed her arms impatiently. Chiara hardly noticed this 'Kitsune'; she was brushing her hair with a quizzical look towards Kai. Perhaps it was the look of slight puzzlement that guided Kai to further elaborate on the presence of this stranger.

"This is Kitsune," he repeated, head inclined slightly towards the slender girl. Chiara barely opened her mouth to say 'hi', when the guest interrupted with, "Oh, _do _call me Kitty. Kitsune is _such_ a boring name, and I do prefer nicknames. Don't you think Kitty suits me better then Kitsune?" she added, latching onto Kai's arm... in an overly-familiar way, Chiara grumped silently. Her eyes, as Chiara noticed, were the same blue as Ceramina's, although they had none of Ceramina's joy for living. If anything, these eyes were icy blue. Unlike Ceramina, whose eyes were like the blue skies, 'Kitty' 's eyes were cold eyes, eyes like frosty icicles.

As the chestnut-haired girl clung to Kai's forearm, Chiara glanced toward him instinctively, expecting some resistance. She was utterly blown for words when he gave a wry grin. Tugging his arm away from her, he cast her a slightly annoyed, yet amused look. To Chiara, he simply said, "Kitty's excellent at fighting and such. She'll be your bodyguard, Chiara."

"Oh, is _this_ the little girl I'm supposed to protect?" Kitty exclaimed, walking over and peering closely at Chiara, who was by now, sort of put out. _Little girl? She was a little girl? A LITTLE GIRL?!_ "Lift your head, let's have a look at you," said Kitty (or rather, commanded). Her emotionless blue eyes seemed to widen slightly in surprise as Chiara barked, "I'm not a display picture, so get out of it!" Jumping off her bed, where she had been sitting, Chiara threw a dirty look at Kai, and moved back a few steps, away from them both. Was this a joke?

"Feisty little creature," Kitty laughed a slightly over-done laugh, as if she was hysterically amused by Chiara's comeback. (And Chiara was now rather riled.) She moved back as well, adding to Kai, "Do leave us to talk for a bit, sweetness, we _must _have some girl time!" She gave Kai a flirtatious fluttering of the eyelashes, and Kai exited with an unconcerned roll of the eyes. As soon as he left and closed the door, Kitty turned around with an ugly expression shadowing her slightly freckled face. "Come here, dear, there's a little something you might want to know." Her voice had become less perky, and more subdued. She settled herself on the bed; her bold actions gave Chiara the faint impression that here was someone who was used to having her own way.

"Listen up, honey." She began talking right away, not bothering to wait for Chiara, who did not move. "Kai and I go a long way back. We grew up together in Moscow, both in the same abbey. Doubtless, you know his story?" she prompted; Chiara did not answer. "As soon as his Grandfather moved here, two years ago, Kai and I were separated. We had been very close, if you know what I mean." Kitty gave the other girl a scathing glance. "We were bound to be together, destined to be in love, and our relationship - "

"Yeah, all right, get to the point," snapped Chiara, feeling a little more then seriously provoked.

"He seems to have forgotten our past," Kitty continued coolly, her eyes narrowing. "But I intend to force some memories back into him. I'm here, not to guard your sorry little ass; I'm here to reclaim Kai. And you'd better not stand in my way."

Well, that was put bluntly, wasn't it? Immediately, Chiara understood the obvious; she gained herself an enemy... and if Kai's comment about Kitty's fighting skills were truthful, then this enemy was quite formidable. She'd have to tread carefully around this girl. In Chiara's mind, she had no doubt that Kitty would resort to anything to get Kai. And by the way that Kai acted around Kitty, it seems that her plans were already working. Chiara quivered with hate and jealousy. She was already genuinely utterly dangerously pissed off beyond words, and now Kitty was just adding to her ever-growing emotion of pissed-off-ness. (A/N: Yes. That's right. Pissed-off-ness. xP)

"Abhorrent wench, you tape those disgusting claws of yours to your filth-encrusted carcass," she whispered.

"Oh, the little baby Chiara knows some big words," hissed the hazel-haired girl. "I'm predisposed to repudiate your proposition." She paused, a sarcastic sneer sliding onto her face. "In other words... _No_." A self-satisfied look crept upon her face, and Chiara was considering the option of yanking Kitty's hair out when Kai strolled in. Without delay, Kitty's tanned face was suddenly illuminated by a bright smile.

"_Kai_!" she trilled, jumping up to greet him.

He held out an arm to stop her from smothering him, a fondly annoyed look evident in his eyes as he directed his words mainly towards Chiara. (A/N: Fondly annoyed. -cackle-)

"How're you two getting along?"

Before Chiara could open her mouth (to furiously spit out the truth about Kitty), the other girl had already barged in with her own answer. "Oh, simply _marvelous_, Kai, she's so _sweet_!" As Kitty gushed on and on and on and on about how she was going to have _such _a good time and how she was going be _so_ happy and wonderful and that _crap_, Chiara simply tuned her out and locked herself firmly within her thoughts.

{Chiara's Thoughts.}

_Great. First, it's that 'molester'. Now it's a female enemy. She's such a bitch. Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch. ... **Bitch**. _

{End Chiara's Thoughts.}

Deciding that her inner-feelings were rather boring and repetitive, she shook herself out of her stupor and listened silently to Kai, who was carrying on some conversation with Kitty. Apparently, Chiara was wrong when she had thought that Kai held no feelings for other girls. Even if Kai _was_ replying with his usual never-more-then-ten-or-so words, she was still in a fine old temper. With her nerves slowly being gnawed upon, she pretended to look interested, nodded her head when she felt obliged to, and dully steeled herself to appear happy and lively.

"Was it _only_ three years ago, _mon cher_? Oh _dear_, Kai, it feels like we've been separated _forever_!"

"Three years, Kitty."

"Oh, remember the day that you had to leave? I was _so_ sad, I thought I'd _never_ see you again!"

"Well, here I am."

"Oh, _Kai_, don't tease me so. It's _frightfully_ upsetting."

And so, it went on in this vein for the longest time. Finally (it must've been _noon_), Kitty excused herself with a shriek of, "Oh good _heavens above_! I must be going, dears, I'm late for an appointment!" She blew Kai a kiss that dripped with sugary sweetness and exited the room with a well-disguised smirk at Chiara, who responded with the most silent snarl she could manage.

"What do you think, Chi?"

Chiara turned around and was on the verge of lodging the longest complaint in her life, when she paused. No, this would be a fight just between Kitty and her. It was _girl_ business. She would not show weakness by being a tattle-tale and ratting off to Kai. No, this time, she'd be her own savior.

With a sickeningly polite smile, she said, "I adore her."

**- end chapter**

This one's a very short one. Gomen-nasi, everyone. x.x; Yes, I'm taking Japanese lessons. Pch.

Oh yeah, Catherine! I keep forgetting to ask you; what's your user on ff.net? I mean, the one where you actually have that story of yours... ^^

So... Review? -sweatdrop-


End file.
